IBM (Impossible Bionic MIssion)
by ArcticWolf003
Summary: Davenport agrees to let Adam, Bree, and Chase have a birthday party, but while out on a mission, Chase dissapears. Set while they are still in high school, and before everyone knows they are bionic.
1. Birthday Plans

Chase was excited, today was going to be a fantastic day. Early that morning, Adam had brought up the birthday party they had thrown for Leo and how fun it was, it prompted Bree to ask if they were ever going to have a birthday party for themselves. Mr. Davenport had said no, training was way more important than celebrating your age, but Adam, Bree, and Chase and even Leo badgered him until he said they could have one. He didn't know their exact birthdays, so he told them that the anniversary of the day he saved them from his brother Douglas, was coming up in the next couple of days and they could have a party then.

This excited them all, especially Chase, he immediately began planning what kind of gifts he was going to get his siblings. Bree would be difficult to shop for, she liked girly things, but he wasn't sure exactly what to get her. Adam on the other hand, he wasn't going to get a gift, Chase was going to prank him with the best prank ever pulled, he just had to make sure he had everything he needed to make it work properly.

The whole time in school, every chance the three had, they got together to plan for the party.

"I think we should have a petting zoo," Adam said with a huge smile on his face.

Both Chase and Bree looked at him with eye brows raised.

"A petting zoo?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, and we can fill it with goats and cows and ducks… Oh! And an emu!"

"An emu?" Chase blurted.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to pet one."

"Ok… well we'll keep that on the table as a maybe…" Bree said writing it in the corner of the paper they were writing all their plans on.

Leo approached, "Hey guys."

"Hey Leo," Adam, Bree, and Chase all said together.

"How are the birthday plans coming?" Leo asked leaning over to see what they had written.

"We're getting a petting zoo… with an emu," Adam said.

Leo looked confused.

"Maybe," Chase quickly said, he shook his head no.

"Oook… what kind of cake are you going to have?" Leo asked, "Cuz I was thinking a triple tiered cake with each of your favorite flavors, it could be decorated with…"

"Unicorns!" Bree said.

"Calculous!" Chase said.

"Cheese!" Adam said.

"I'll see what I can do…" Leo said.

The rest of the day went smoothly with no complications. After class they went straight home to get things pre-prepared so they wouldn't have much to do the next day. They printed out the invitations, which Chase had designed, using the best wording so everyone would know the schedule of the whole party. Adam and Bree quickly threw those invites out and printed ones with more of a party theme and less schedule of events. They would pass them out the next day.

Tasha was pouring herself a bowl of cereal when Adam, Bree, and Chase ran into the kitchen, they were pushing and shoving each other to be the first to hand her one of the invitations.

"Hey guys…" Tasha said with a bemused look on her face.

Adam, having the bionic strength, won the scuffle. As he held his siblings back, he held out an invitation.

"What's this?" Tasha asked.

"An invitation to our birthday party!" Chase blurted before Adam could.

"Birthday party huh," she said impressed. "I thought Donald said those were pointless."

"They are pointless," Davenport said entering the kitchen. "It's a pointless activity that takes up precious training time."

"Oh come on Donald, they are teenagers and they need a little fun every once in a while," Tasha defended them. She turned to the three, "Now, what kind of cake do you want? I can do vanilla, chocolate, or swirl."

After arguing over the cake flavor, they headed to school and passed out all the invitations. At one point Principal Perry got her hands on one, but they got it away from her before she could read it, they definitely didn't want her crashing their party.

When they got home, Davenport had them train extra hard to make up for all they weren't going to get in the next day. They were exhausted by the time they got in their capsules.

Adam, Bree, and Chase were sound asleep when a mission alert sounded.

"Ugh!" Bree groaned, "It's the middle of the night!"

"Yeah and I need my beauty sleep, I have a test in the morning," Adam said.

"How does beauty sleep help with a test?" Chase asked.

"If I look good enough, my teacher just gives me an A."

Bree and Chase rolled their eyes.

The lab doors opened and in walked Mr. Davenport, "Why aren't you three ready?" he asked. "Didn't you hear the alarm?"

Adam smirked, "I thought it was Chase's annoying alarm clock."

Ignoring that statement, Mr. Davenport continued. "There was a massive chemical spill at one of the docks in New York, hundreds of gallons of chemicals are being poured into the ocean as we speak so it is imperative that you contain the leak and find a way to clean the chemicals that have already gotten out."

The three nodded and returned to their capsules to put on their mission suits.

The docks were quiet, too quiet. Chase scanned the area for any sign of the spilled chemicals, the area was completely clean, there was no spill. There was however a dozen or so figures moving in on them from all sides.

"Chase?" Bree asked, seeing her younger brother go rigid.

"There is no chemical spill," Chase said as the figures emerged from the shadows.

"Wait, if there is no chemical spill then what are we doing here?" Adam asked confused.

"It was obviously a false alarm to lure us here," Chase said.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Adam stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Adam!" Bree blurted to get his attention. "We'll worry about that later, right now we just need to get out of here."

The figures attacked. There were three attackers each for Adam, Bree, and Chase to fight, and it was quite challenging.

Adam was having a difficult time keeping them at bay, even with his increased strength, it was as if they were absorbing his punches. He managed to toss one off the pier with a loud splash just as another one managed to punch him in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees. Adam managed to use his force ability to blow them away and into a tower of shipping containers.

Bree was having a little bit more luck, her speed and invisibility gave her an advantage, but she couldn't land any threatening blows, the most she could do was try to find their weak points while avoiding their jabs at high speed. She was focusing on pressure points and managed to incapacitate two of them, the third, out of pure luck, managed to grab her while invisible and throw her into a pile of rope. Adam rushed over and helped her up, then used his increased lung capacity to blow the attacker away.

Chase was using his molecular kinesis to make his attackers float, then his energy rod to attack them. He was quite enjoying himself. _Just like hitting a piñata_ , he thought, then he decided they would need one for the party, he'd tell everyone later. While he was preoccupied, he felt a small prick in the back of his neck, he turned to see a blurry figure, then fainted.

Once they were sure their attackers were out, Adam and Bree ran to help Chase, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Guys, is everything ok? What's going on?" Mr. Davenport spoke through their mics.

"We can't find Chase," Bree responded.

"What! What happened!?"

"There was no chemical spill, we were ambushed and now we don't know where Chase is."

"Hold on, I'm checking for his GPS location." Davenport was silent for a moment.

"Well, did you find him?" Adam asked.

"His GPS is turned off… I have no idea where he is…" Davenport sounded defeated.

"If his GPS is turned off how are we going to find him?" Adam asked.

"Just come back to the lab and we'll figure something out."


	2. Vales

A/N: In the last chapter, I did have lines separating where the different scenes started and ended, but when I put it up I didn't know that the lines would disappear. I will make sure that doesn't happen in this chapter. Also, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, let me know in your reviews

 **~ The Lab ~**

Davenport was busy on the computers when Adam and Bree returned from the mission.

"Did you find him yet?" Bree asked.

"No…"

Bree moved to see if she could help, "Maybe you can trace his bionic signal and…"

"You think I haven't tried that? It's the first thing I did once I couldn't track his GPS... It's like he's been turned off completely…" Davenport stopped what he was doing and fell into a chair, he was distraught in the worst way.

"We'll find him Mr. Davenport," Bree reassured.

"Wait… if Chase is gone, does that mean I can have his part of the cake at the party?" Adam said.

Bree jabbed him in the side sharply.

"There isn't going to be a party… not until we find my son…" without another word, Davenport stood from the chair and left the lab.

Bree turned to Adam, "How could you be thinking of cake right now?" she asked her brother.

"I'm just saying, if he's not here to eat it, it's going to go to waste and that's just not right."

"Ugh! You never take things seriously! Our brother is missing and all you can think about is the party, Mr. Davenport called Chase his 'son', he only says things like that when he's really worried."

Adam's demeanor changed to a more serious tone, "Look, I'm worried about Chase too… its just, that's how I deal with things like this…"

"C'mon, lets see if we can figure out a way to find him," Bree moved to the computers and started working.

"If Chase were here, he'd be able to find him," Adam said.

 **~ Kitchen ~**

Davenport exited the elevator to find Tasha in the kitchen with a mixing bowl, she smiled brightly at her husband. When he didn't smile back she became concerned.

"Donald… is everything alright?"

"Chase disappeared during the mission… and… I can't… I can't trace him…"

"Oh Donald," she embraced him.

"I tried everything I could think of, but he's just disappeared off the radar."

"I'm sure he'll be ok, Chase is a smart kid," she comforted.

"I know… Bree said they were ambushed during their mission and I can't help but to think my brother was behind it..." Davenport said, "I swear if he lays one hand on Chase's bionic chip I'll!" He had made himself angry and caused Tasha to flinch back slightly.

Seeing the discomfort he was causing, he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I just need to find him." He retreated to his personal desk top computer and began running a facial recognition software for Chase and his brother Douglas. If they were identified, he, Adam, and Bree would be at the location in an instant.

 **~ Chase ~**

Chase slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and his head was killing him. He was strapped to a bed, as his vision cleared, he noticed the room he was in looked like a hospital room, the lights were dim, there were several machines hooked up and beeping and an IV sticking out of his arm.

The door opened with a quiet creak, a woman entered, her heels clicked on the floor as she approached him, she smiled.

"And how are you doing this evening Chase?" She asked. She checked the monitor and made a note on a clipboard she was holding against her chest.

He wasn't sure who this woman was, but he knew he had to get away from her. The back of his neck was sore, he winced slightly.

"The pain will subside, in time."

Chase looked at her enraged, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The woman held up a hand, "You are in the infirmary of my top secret lab, my name is Emily Vales, Dr. Vales if you will… I am your mother," She explained.

"My mother?" Chase smirked, "That's impossible, see, I was genetically engineered in a lab by Douglas Davenport, I don't have a mother." Why had he just told her that?

Dr. Vales made another note on her clipboard.

"I know exactly how you were 'engineered'," she said, "I was there."

Chase stayed silent so she decided to continue.

"You see, I was Douglas' lab partner… I was the original dreamer of the Bionic Army… with his help, we used my DNA to create three 'Genetically Engineered' children that would be compatible with the bionic chips we were secretly working on… Subjects A, B… and C. Douglas had planned to pawn off your talents to the highest bidder, but I had bigger plans, why sell your talents when I could use them for myself."

She paused before continuing, "But then Donald found out and took you away… Douglas 'died' supposedly, and I was left with nothing but the thought of vengeance against the Davenports." She had stood from her chair and began slowly pacing, her heels clicking the tiles with every step.

"It took years for me to rebuild my credibility with the science community, I built this place and set to work putting my plan of revenge and world domination into action."

This was a lot for Chase to take in, "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm glad you asked," she moved to the edge of the bed, "Since you were the only one I was able to grab, you're going to help me lure Adam and Bree."

"You think I'm going to help you?"

"I'll have to do some modifications on your chip of course, but yes." She turned the valve on the IV.

Chase drifted back into unconsciousness

A/N: So that's chapter 2! Let me know what you guys think ^-^

I also want to say that I am writing this as it comes to me, I have a basic outline but it is constantly changing and I don't even know what I'm going to write before I write it. This makes it just as exciting for me as it is for you guys.


	3. Clean Slate

A/N: I just got really into writing and I like the way this chapter came out so I couldn't resist sharing as soon as I finished. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **~ Davenport's Lab ~**

Adam and Bree ran through the door throwing their backpacks on the couch and making their way to the lab.

Davenport was sitting at his computer staring at the screen as it scanned through possible matches made for Chase and Douglas' faces.

Both Adam and Bree emerged through the elevator, "Did you find him?!" Davenport jumped from the shock of the noise, it had been silent in the lab the whole time they were at school.

He looked up at them sullenly, "Not yet."

The excitement faded from the bionic siblings, they had been sure Mr. Davenport would have found Chase by the time they returned from school.

"Well you better hurry up, I was so distracted I didn't look good enough to pass my test," Adam said.

Davenport stood, "I already tried everything I can think of, the only thing we can do is wait for my facial recognition software to find either Chase or Douglas."

As he said it, the computer pinged.

The three rushed to the screen to see the results, Douglas had been identified in a park right her in Mission Creek. Without a thought, Adam and Bree put on their mission suits and the three of them ran out the door.

 **~ Vales' Secret Lab ~**

Emily Vales entered the lab, her heels clicking the floor as she walked, "Is he ready?"

"Almost there," a young girl around the same age as Chase answered. She rolled a helmet looking contraption up to Chase's unconscious body and placed it around his head.

Chase groaned and opened his eyes, seeing the contraption around his head, he jerked on the table he was strapped to.

"Don't struggle darling, it'll be over in a moment," Vales touched his wrist to still him.

"What are you doing to me?" Chase demanded.

The girl flipped a switch and a light came on the helmet nearly blinding him.

"Well if you must know, this is a molecular synapse modifier."

"A What!"

Vales rolled her eyes, "It'll make it easier for me to alter your memories."

"A brainwashing machine…" The girl said softly.

"Thank you… Dina," Vales sounded irate that the girl had spoken.

 **~ Park ~**

Davenport, Adam, and Bree arrived at the park, there were a dozen people around, but none of them was Douglas.

"We missed him," Adam stamped his foot on the ground.

"Don't be so sure, keep your eyes opened, he could be in disguise," Davenport told Adam and Bree.

They split up, Davenport had a feeling Douglas knew they were coming, and if he didn't before, he definitely did now that they were here. He tried to think like his younger brother as he scanned the people walking around, none of them even resembled Douglas.

Suddenly he got an idea he knew would draw out his brother.

"DOUGLAS! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA TELL MOM YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

It wasn't five seconds before an old woman rushed up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "You promised me you wouldn't do that!" she had Douglas' voice.

Adam and Bree joined them soon after. They went to a less populated area and Douglas deactivated the holographic mask he was wearing.

"What do you want?" Douglas grumped, "I haven't done anything to you guys… lately."

Davenport grabbed his brother's collar and raised him threateningly, "Don't lie to me Dougy! I know you have Chase, let him go!"

Adam and Bree had never seen Mr. Davenport this angry before. Douglas even seemed a little shaken.

"What are you talking about?"

"You sent an ambush after us and took Chase," Bree accused.

The confused look on Douglas' face was apparent.

"Don't play dumb with me Douglas! Where IS he?" Davenport growled menacingly.

"Look, I don't have Chase, and I didn't send an ambush after you guys," Douglas explained.

Davenport stared at his younger brother for a moment then released him, "He's telling the truth, c'mon guys let go." Adam and Bree began to follow him.

"Wait!" Douglas called after them. "If Chase is missing I want to help find him."

"What makes you think I'd ever let you help find him?" Davenport asked.

Douglas thought for a second, "If you let me help… I promise…"

"You'll promise what?"

"I promise I'll leave you guys alone."

Davenport wasn't sure if he could trust his 'evil' little brother, but he felt he had no choice, with Douglas helping him the odds of finding Chase were much higher.

"Fine, but the moment we find him you are gone… or I'm telling mom."

The look of regret crossed Douglas face, but he agreed.

 **~ Vales' Secret Lab ~**

The first thing Chase saw when he opened his eyes was a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight back at him, he yelped and leapt back.

"You're awake!" Dina exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"What?" She asked, a little hurt, "You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" He asked, still leaning away from her.

"It's me… Dina… your girlfriend." She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Girlfriend?" Chase looked around, a slightly frightened expression on his face.

"I don't know you…" he thought for a moment, "I don't even know me… who am I?"

Dina's brow furled and her lips pursed, "Vales said this might happen."

"What might happen? Who is Vales?"

"Memory loss," A woman entered, her heels clicked as she walked toward the bed he was on. "I am Doctor Emily Vales… welcome back Chase."


	4. Mysterious Women

**~ The Lab ~**

It had been days, Donald and Douglas hadn't slept a wink. At some point after Douglas had tried everything Donald already had and got the same result, they both decided it was someone they knew that had taken Chase, so they pulled out every old file they had of everyone they worked with that might, in some way, know about Adam, Bree, and Chase. Files and folders were strewn about all over the computer consoles and desks.

Davenport had three files at a time opened simultaneously, if he found no connection, he'd grab another file and replace the old with it, he hadn't lifted his head in hours.

Occasionally Douglas would bring up a memory he had of someone they worked with, he was really enjoying reminiscing.

"Hey, remember that intern we had for a day?" Douglas asked his brother, "The short one with the hair and the tattoo of… what was it?"

"A frog," Davenport sighed. "Did he know about Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"No," Douglas replied.

"Then why are you bringing him up?"

Douglas smiled as he remembered, "I liked him, he always brought coffee right when I needed it."

Davenport let out an exasperated groan, "Look Douglas, you asked to help, but if you are just going to take a stroll down memory lane instead of looking for a connection then I want you to leave."

"I am hurt," Douglas gasped, "that you think I'm not looking, I have been through twice as many files as you have."

Davenport was only half listening to his brother, he had opened a folder containing information of his main staff in the lab at the time Adam, Bree, and Chase had been created. On the last page was a photo of four people, Douglas and himself, in the background was the slightly out of focus intern and a woman. He couldn't remember for the life of him who she was, there wasn't a file on her, yet she wore a lab coat and looked like she belonged there.

"And that is why you have no friends…" Douglas said.

Davenport moved next to Douglas and showed him the photo, "Do you remember this?"

"Oh now who's being nostalgic," Douglas said snidely.

"Who is that?" Davenport pointed to the woman in the back.

"What do you mean who is that?" Douglas asked as if were obvious who she was.

"I mean who is she, I don't remember her."

"That's because you barely worked with her," Douglas said. "That's Emily Vales, she was my girlfriend."

"Why is she wearing a lab coat?"

"She was also MY lab partner, she helped me with the projects you didn't know about."

Davenport had began to grit his teeth, "And you didn't think to mention her before just now?" he seethed.

"I didn't think she was important." Douglas said.

"Didn't think she was important? SHE WAS YOUR LAB PARTNER!"

It took a moment to click, then Douglas understood and remembered, "Oh… yeah, she actually… helped me create Adam, Bree, and Chase…" He said, retreating a step away from Donald.

"She HELPED you create them?!" Davenport was steaming at this point, how could his brother be such a genius and still be so stupid.

Douglas hesitated a moment, "Well… I actually helped HER create them, she's the one that came up with bionic humans…" he was half across the room so as to avoid the wrath of his older, but slightly shorter, brother. He viewed Davenport as an angry dwarf.

Without another word, Davenport made his way to the computer and scanned the woman's photo into the facial recognition software. He then preceded to search her on the internet and found a short article about her.

 _Emily Vales, Privately Contracted Scientific Administrator._

 _After leaving Davenport Industries in disgrace, Emily Vales used her vast scientific knowledge in many fields, including genetic alteration and engineering, to work with those that hoped to change the scientific world._

 _Her greatest achievement would have to be her daughter Dina. Being unable to bear children, in 1998, Dr. Vales used her own DNA to grow a human child. She received an award for taking huge leaps in human genetics._

 _After a dispute with a contractor in 2006, Dr. Vales no longer offered her services and has since become a ghost among he scientific community._

Davenport couldn't believe what he had just read, this woman who had created Adam, Bree, and Chase had created more children. And if she had helped Douglas, then she knew all about their bionic and how they worked, she could make as many bionic humans as she wanted. She was essentially their mother.

"Let's keep this information to ourselves for the time being," Davenport said. Adam, Bree, and Chase's reactions when they found out Douglas was their real father was less than pleasing to him, he could only imagine their reactions when he told them they had a mother. "And I do have friends!"

 **~ School ~**

"I can't take this anymore," Bree groaned closing her calculous binder. She couldn't believe Davenport was making them go to school while their brother was missing.

"Well I would take it for you, but calculous isn't my strong suit," Adam retorted.

"No, I can't take just sitting here while Mr. Davenport and Douglas are home looking for Chase."

"I know, it really sucks, I'm having a hard time making up excuses for why Chase isn't here."

Bree was confused, "I just told everyone he was sick… what have you been telling people?"

"Man, that's a good one, I told the cafeteria lady he won a free cruise, and earlier I told that girl over there that we lost him in a crowd because he was soo small."

Leo walked up, "Any news on Chase?" he asked. He had been helping as much as he could, but not having bionics made it difficult for him to convince Davenport that he was capable of doing anything but destroying his inventions.

"Chase is in the news?" Adam said brightly, "No way, what page?"

Leo and Bree just ignored him, "No," she said crossing her arms.

"This isn't fair, we should be there helping," Leo said.

"Dooley!" the scratchy voice of their squat principal echoed throughout the halls.

Leo's eyes grew wide with fear, he ducked behind Adam to avoid her. She spotted him when Adam decided to walk around the other side of the bench they were occupying.

"Dooley! There you are," she approached and put her hands on her hips.

"Heeeey… Principal Perry…" a fake smile crossed his face.

"I need you to explain why your nerdy friend Chase has been missing school."

"What do you mean, I told his teachers he's sick."

"Then why did I just hear from the lunch lady that he went on a cruise?"

Bree looked up at Adam.

"Uuuuuu… because… he… did go on a cruise… that's where he got sick," Leo thought quickly.

Perry squinted and leaned in closely, "I'm not sure I believe you… I will find out where he is, and when I do…" she turned and walked off while laughing maniacally.

"That little woman has problems."

 **~ Vales Lab ~**

Chase jumped out of the way as a plasma blast headed right for him, he created a force field energy ball and threw it at his attacker.

Dina dodged the attack but was blown back by the shock wave created by the impact. She retorted by sending a double dose of plasma blasts at him on both sides.

Chase used his molecular kinesis to redirect the plasma to shoot right back at Dina. She was hit full blast and flew into a stack of empty crates.

When she didn't attack immediately after, Chase became concerned and ran to see if she was ok. He approached the crates, Dina jumped up and used her bionic strength to punch him across the room.

"Didn't I tell you to never let feelings get in the way?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Chase was laying motionless where he had landed. She realized she must have hit him too hard and rushed to his aid, Vales would kill her if anything happened to him.

She crouched down next to him, "Please be ok, please be ok," she leaned in to see if he was breathing.

Chase quickly grabbed her and tossed her down, he crouched over her and looked down with a smile, "What was that you were saying about feelings getting in the way?"

"You jerk!" she pushed him off, "I thought I really hurt you."

"Are you kidding? Being bionic is awesome! I barely felt that punch," He spun around with his arms out. The goofy smile on his face made it impossible for Dina to be upset at him.

She smiled back and brushed her red hair out of her face, "Well just be careful and don't over exert yourself, I've had a few mishaps with that, its not fun."

"Then I won't do that," he said playfully.

After the initial shock of waking up with no memory and learning he had a girlfriend, which seemed like something that would never happen to him, Dr. Vales explained to him what had happened to him.

 **~ A few days earlier ~**

"So I'm… bionic?" Chase asked skeptically.

Dr. Vales nodded.

"And so is she…" he pointed to Dina.

"Yup," Dina said happily, then blushed slightly.

"I created you to be raised as a bionic soldier and help people," Vales explained. "Unfortunately the bionic technology I used to create you was also used by someone that planned to use it for evil purposes… they captured you and altered your chip so you wouldn't know they were using you. It's a miracle Dina found you and brought you back home."

Chase wasn't sure he could trust them, it took him a few hours to accept the fact he was bionic, Dina had showed him how to use his force field. With the way she acted around him, he began to believe her and Dr. Vales, he became more comfortable and less weary that something was going on. The longer he spent with her, the more he began to fall for her… she was supposedly his girl friend after all.


	5. Mission

A/N: I'm soo happy you guys liked the last chapter! A little fluff is always needed in times like these. Also, I would like to apologize to any Leo fans for leaving him out for most of it, he's not really essential to the story, but I am trying to slip him in a little bit.

 **~ Vales' Lab ~**

Chase and Dina were in an intense training simulation when they heard the quick clicks of Dr. Vales heels echo into the room, they paused their exercise.

Vales seemed out of breath, like she had rushed to their location, she swiped tussled hair out of her face, "I need you both to come with me."

"Is everything ok?" Chase asked.

She looked at Dina then to Chase, "If we act quickly, everything will be just fine."

They followed Vales to her office, she took them to a monitor with the picture of what looked like a storage building on it, "This is the storing facility of the people that took you…" she said to Chase.

"Those people, using you…" she glanced at Dina, who was avoiding eye contact, then back to Chase, "stole an important piece of equipment from me. That equipment is crucial to the research I've been doing, in the wrong hands it could be used for evil purposes."

"Why haven't you tried to get it back yet?" Chase asked, a sense of urgency shadowed by anger crossed him.

"I haven't had the means, Dina is my only Bionic soldier, and without you she wouldn't be able to break in and get it." Vales felt proud of herself that Chase was falling for it. "Plus, they have a very high security, I've been monitoring closely to spot any mistakes, such as forgetting a code or alarm that might give us a chance to get in and out easily, and tonight is the night that it finally happened!"

Dina was still avoiding eye contact with Dr. Vales, she knew that everything she was telling Chase was a lie and she was having a hard time dealing with not telling him the truth.

"Wait… Dina has super strength and invisibility, why couldn't she just sneak in and get it undetected before they arm the security system?" Chase asked, it felt like a solid question to ask.

Dina's gaze came up and locked with Vales' who seemed a little taken aback by the question.

It took a moment for her to get her thoughts together for a response, "Dina… has been unable to use her invisibility until recently… she had… a glitch causing it to malfunction, but I fixed that." She said. "And I honestly hadn't thought about it until you said something just now."

Chase seemed like he was only half convinced, he looked to Dina for conformation, she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Ok… when do we leave?" He looked back at Vales.

She smiled, "As soon as possible!"

Dina and Chase nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Vales said, "I need you to do one thing for me while there…"

"What is it?"

She reached down and pulled a large duffle bag out from under the desk, "We don't want them to use anything in that storage building for evil purposes, so… I need you to blow it up."

Dina didn't react, but Chase was shocked she'd even ask him to do something like that, "Blow it up?"

"Yes," Vales handed Dina the bag.

"There's gotta be millions of dollars worth of scientific equipment in there and you just want to blow it up?"

Vales shrugged, "I don't need anything but the thing they stole from me," she realized Chase was unmoving in his thoughts about this. "Look, they are E.V.I.L, everything in there is something that could hurt a lot of people, if we don't destroy it they will come after us with who knows what kind of dooms day device." She was glad she had taken all those improv classes, or lying this quickly would be difficult.

Chase still wasn't sure, "What if we took more than the device they stole…"

"No."

"Why?" Dina had grabbed his arm to pull him away, she knew all this would make Vales angry.

"Because I said so, that's why," Vales had lost her patience, she knew he had super intelligence, but she had hoped it wouldn't interfere with her plans. "Now go… we're wasting time."

 **~ Warehouse (Dina's perspective) ~**

Before they had departed, Vales had pulled Dina aside and out of Chase's earshot.

"Watch him closely," Vales told her, "There are things in that warehouse that could trigger his memories."

"What do I do if that happens?" Dina asked.

"I've put in a fail safe," Vales told her. "What ever happens, just bring him and that device back… and maybe Adam and Bree too."

Dina wasn't sure how she felt about everything her mother was doing. She didn't want Chase to get hurt, though her feelings for him had been false at the start, they had slowly begun to be real. He had won her over with his goofy smile and kindness toward her. She wasn't used to it, everyone her mother knew, including her mother, treated her like a grunt to be walked over.

As they approached the building, Dina remembered her mother had lied about the security not being activated. Vales had given her a wireless receiver to shut it down so that Chase was none the wiser. She pulled a small touch screen device out of her pocket, Chase happened to turn around and see it.

"What's that?" he asked her.

Her thoughts froze for a moment, "This?" she said holding up the device.

"Yeah."

"This thing in my hand right here? Well… it's a… it's…" she was fumbling over her words.

"It looks like a cell phone," Chase said, an unsure look on his face.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, "A cell phone… yup, that's precisely what it is… a cell phone." She let out the breath she had taken in. "I was just… updating my face book…" she looked at it and activated the signal to deactivate the security, "Chillin with Chase…" she said out loud to make it more… or less… convincing.

Chase raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "C'mon, there's the door."

 **~ Chase's perspective ~**

The storage building was easy enough to get into, like Dr. Vales had said, someone had forgotten to activate the security system.

They had entered through a fire exit door that lead directly to the main storage facility, there were huge shelves mounted with boxes and devices of all sorts and sizes. As they made their way to the center aisle, Chase saw a car parked on the bottom of one of the shelves, it was hot rod red with orange and yellow flames painted on the side.

"How could that be used for evil?" Chase thought.

"This way," Dina pointed down the aisle to the end of the larger than normal room. She knew exactly where they needed to go to find the device Vales wanted, she had learned the schematics by heart, per her mother's request, and knew the precise location of it.

"Hey, check this out!"

Dina turned around to see Chase with a small globe in his hands, his hair, which was normally just spiked up, was splayed out in all directions, like he'd just been electrocuted. She couldn't help but giggle, which quickly turned into a laugh.

Chase liked making her smile, it was something that he constantly tried to achieve.

 **~ The Lab ~**

Davenport and Douglas had done nothing but stare at the computer and wait for anything to come up regarding Emily Vales or Chase, and after not sleeping since Chase had disappeared, they had finally been unable to keep their eyes open for another second.

Adam and Bree had decided to let them sleep while they watched the computer.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" Bree asked her brother.

"We will, don't worry," Adam gave his little sister a hug.

No sooner had he spoken then the computer pinged with recognition. Bree moved to where she could see the monitor, her heart nearly leapt through her chest.

"It's him!" She yelled.

Davenport popped his head up, a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. Douglas who had been asleep on the console, jerked awake and rolled onto the floor. "Ow!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Davenport looked at Bree.

"It's Chase!" Bree pointed to the screen.

Davenport became alert and looked at the monitor.

"Great we found him, can I go to bed now?" Adam asked with a stretch and a yawn.

"That's my storage facility," Davenport noticed, "What's he doing there?"

"And who's that?" Adam pointed out.

"I'm guessing that's Dina," Davenport said.

"Dina?" Bree asked.

"Emily Vales bionic daughter," Douglas said. Davenport turned and glared at him.

"Wait, how can she be bionic?" Bree asked confused.

"Yeah, I thought we were the only ones," Adam said.

Davenport turned them, "We'll talk about that later, right now you two need to get to that storage facility."

 **~ Chase ~**

Chase was constantly scanning the area for anything of threatening nature, but all he could see were things that could be used for good in the world. He was really beginning to question what Dr. Vales thought threatening meant.

Dina lead them down a hallway and into a room with a big sign over it.

 **DAVENPORT INDUSTRIES PROTOTYPE STORAGE**

This was the first instance Chase had seen of who the facility was owned by, Davenport Industries, he knew the name from somewhere, but he just couldn't place it. He felt a slight tingling sensation on the back of his neck just from thinking about it.

"Here it is!" Dina cheered.

Chase's thought were brought back to the task at hand, he hadn't realized he had stopped walking, he rushed to join her at the end of the room. She was holding a clear, cube shaped box that contained a blue, glowing sphere.

"Awesome!" Chase cheered with her, "What is it?"

Dina stopped cheering and held it up for a closer look, "I'm not sure, but sure is pretty."

The way the glow illuminated Dina's face made Chace's heart melt, her porcelain skin, red hair, and blue eyes were a masterpiece. How had he ever gotten so lucky? It couldn't just be because they were both bionic super humans created by the same person, there had to be a story as to how she fell for him.

"Hey Dina?" Chase asked as she put the device into her pack.

"Yeah?"

"How did we become girlfriend and boyfriend?"

She looked scared for a moment, "Why do you ask?"

He registered her scared look, "Well, I don't remember anything before I woke up in the lab, and I can't help but to think that someone like you would never fall for someone like me. I just want to know how it happened."

Dina just stared at him with her mouth slightly opened and her eyes growing wider by the second. Her heart sank, she hadn't anticipated he'd ever ask her that, especially not now.

"CHASE!"

"Thank God!" Dina thought, she didn't have to explain… for now.

Chase quickly turned to the door, combat ready. A couple of teenagers, around he and Dina's age were staring back at him, pure happiness in their faces.

"Who are you?" Chase asked them, he stood in front of Dina protectively.

The two looked confused and hurt.

"What do you mean who are we? I'm Adam and this is Bree, duh."

The names were familiar to Chase, he felt like he knew them. The tingling in the back of his neck came back.

Dina leaned in to whisper, "Those are the bionic soldiers that took you… they might think you are still under their influence and try to turn you again." She repeated what Vales had told her to incase they were to encounter them.

"I won't go back with you, you guys can't control me anymore!"

"Control you? Chase what are you talking about?" Bree took a step closer.

"Stay back," Chase warned.

"Chase, c'mon, Mr. Davenport misses you… we all do," Adam said.

Mr. Davenport? That was the guy who owned the storage building, he was familiar, but how? Chase closed his eyes trying to remember, but the tingling had started to give him a headache, he couldn't concentrate.

Dina noticed he was in pain, so did Adam and Bree.

"What are you doing to him?" Bree yelled at Dina.

"I'm not doing anything! It's you two!" Dina yelled back.

"Chase!" Davenport ran into the room.

Chase opened his eyes, when he saw Davenports face he collapsed.

"What did you do to my son?" Davenport yelled.

Dina didn't answer, she grabbed chase and readied for a Geo Leap back to Vales' lab. Before they disappeared, Davenport threw a tennis ball at them, it hit Chase's chest and vanished with them.

"Mr. Davenport I don't think this is the best time to play catch," Adam said.

"I wasn't playing catch," Davenport said. "That ball has a GPS locater, we'll be able to track where they went… hopefully."

"Hey guys…" Douglas entered the room holding a bundle of dynamite, "There are about a dozen of these throughout the building… I suggest we run before this timer hits zero."

A/N: Long chapter right? I just really got into it. It has been a while since I've written anything so I guess I've just been getting back into the swing of things writing this. I hope it is to you guys satisfaction.


	6. Truth and Lies

**~ Vales' Lab ~**

Dina appeared with an unconscious Chase in her arms. She didn't notice a tennis ball fall to the ground and roll under a nearby desk.

Vales rushed to them and helped Dina move him a gurney, "What happened?"

Dina's face was flushed and teary, "What did you do to him?" she asked, "he started flinching in pain as soon as Adam and Bree showed up and completely passed out when Davenport showed up."

"I put a blocking program onto his chip that would activate when he began to remember, it just slightly overloaded him," Vales said.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He should be, I just have to adjust the settings on his chip and do a quick wipe to make sure none of his memories try to surface again." Vales explained. She was concerned about Dina's reaction to the situation, she hadn't grown to feel for Chase, had she? She shook the thought, Dina having feelings for him made her laugh, and vice versa, her daughter wasn't the brightest in the bunch.

She wheeled the molecular synapse modifier into position and flipped it on. "Did you at least get what I asked for?"

Dina wiped tears from her cheeks and removed her pack, she unzipped it and passed the cube to her mother, "What is it?" she asked.

Vales marveled at it, "This, my dear, is something that will change everything."

 **~ The Lab ~**

After just barely escaping the explosion, Davenport, Douglas, Adam, and Bree had returned to the lab. They sat in silence as they took in what had just happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bree spoke, "What were they doing in your storage facility, and why didn't Chase recognize us?"

"They were obviously there for a reason, but I have no idea what since they blew the place up, and Emily must have done something to his chip…" Davenport said.

"Can you fix him?" Adam asked.

"Not remotely, he has to be HERE in order for me to do anything."

"But he's not here," Adam said.

"And we have no idea where he is…" Bree added.

"Wait…" Davenport thought aloud, "I threw that tracker at them before Dina's geo leap." He jumped up and made his way to the computer.

"Yeah… about that," Bree said.

"What?" Davenport asked as he keyed in the tracking information.

"How is she bionic?" she asked.

Davenport stopped typing.

"Oh yeah, I thought we were the only bionic super humans," Adam said.

Douglas craned his head to hear what Donald would say.

"She's bionic because…" Davenport looked to Douglas for support.

Douglas rolled his eyes, "She's bionic because… she was made by the same person that helped make you guys…" he said.

"Soo… you made her?" Bree asked.

"Not exactly…" Douglas said, he thought for a moment, "you see, I only HELPED make you guys… I am your father… but the person I helped was… Emily Vales… she's your mother." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Woah, we have a mom?" Adam asked, "Sweet!"

"No Adam," Bree said, "They lied to us… again."

"Oh…" Adam furled his brow, "Well that's not cool."

"Look, I didn't even know she existed until I found the picture… Douglas is the one that lied to you," Davenport pointed an accusing finger.

"But… you're the one that said not to tell them when you found out!" Douglas retorted.

"GUYS!" Bree yelled, "This is no time to be arguing, you BOTH lied to us… but right now we need to get to Chase."

The brothers continued to make snide faces at each other. Davenport finished putting in the information and turned on the GPS, but nothing happened.

"Well where is he?" Adam asked.

"Something's wrong…" Davenport said, trying again, "It was working when I tested it earlier."

"I bet she's jamming the signal," Douglas said.

Everyone looked at him, curious as to how he might know.

He shrugged, "That's what I'd do if I didn't want to be found."

"Well, might you know how to by pass the jam?" Davenport asked.

Douglas scoffed, "Do I know? Of course I know, it'll just take a little time." He pushed Davenport out of the way and set to work.

 **~ Vales' Lab ~**

Chase woke with a start and flinched, his head was killing him. He got off the bed and realized it wasn't just his head, his muscles felt like jelly, it was difficult for him to keep his balance, he had to use the bed to keep himself up.

Dina entered the room with a tray of food, she hastily sat it on the desk and moved to help him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"What do you remember?"

He thought for a moment, "The last thing I remember is being in the storage facility with you… after that everything is hazy."

"Well, we were ambushed by the evil bionic soldiers, they tried to get you to go back with them, you got really confused then feinted, I just barely fought them off and got us both out." She said it in one breath as if she had rehearsed it in the mirror before hand.

Chase raised an eye brow, Dina felt a knot form in her stomach, she was sure he wouldn't believe her.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked. He knew she was capable of fighting off an army without getting a scratch, but he was still concerned about her.

Dina blushed, "No, they never even touched me," she was glad that she didn't lie about that, though it wasn't the whole truth.

"Good… meanwhile I feel like a whale did a belly flop on me."

She couldn't help but smile at what that would look like, "Vales said that your chip overloaded when they remotely tried to hack it and turn you back to their side…" She wanted to change the subject so she reached for the tray, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he said, the plate had a chicken leg, a roll, and a dollop of mashed potatoes on it, he ate every bit of it.

Vales took the cube containing the blue sphere into a part of the lab she marked "Off Limits". She had all her inventions here, such as an anti-gravity gun and a short-range teleporter, but sitting right in the center of the room was what looked like a simple, large ring standing up. She placed the cube on a table with plenty of light so she could examine it.

She had been in the lab when Donald and Douglas had created it all those years ago, a single ball of contained nuclear infused solar energy, good for a single use, but from what she could tell it was still just a prototype. Before she could use it, she had to be sure it would be a sufficient amount of energy, she hooked up a few wires to it, the readings disappointed her, if she was going to use it, it needed to be much more powerful.

Sighing, she set to work figuring out what she could use to feed it more power.

A/N: Felt like that was a good place to end the chapter, we're reaching the climax and I hope it comes out on paper as awesome as I imagine it in my head.


	7. Things Unravel

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a few days, I've had a few things going on and I just had to work on it until I felt it was ready. I feel like I haven't explored the characters by themselves much so that's what this chapter is about.

 **~ Davenport ~**

Douglas was busy trying to hack the jammer and Adam and Bree had gone to bed per Donald's request even though they had argued with him. He had dimmed the lights so they would get a full rest, he watched as they slept soundly.

The lab was still filled with boxes and files, they hadn't gotten around to putting them away in lieu of finding Chase. He sat down next to his brother.

"How's it coming?" he asked.

Douglas looked up from the screen, he had been working for several hours and barely made a dent in the signal. "Slowly." He looked around the lab and wondered why his brother had kept all these files, though it was a good thing he had, but still, who hasn't gone digital by now? He noticed a box with a crossed out label, Subjects A, B, and C, and replaced with Adam, Bree, and Chase, "What's that?" he asked.

Donald turned his head, "What's what?"

Douglas stood and retrieved the box, "This," he opened the box, inside were several folders, some full of files, most of them filled with drawings and arts and crafts. He retrieved an origami crane and raised an eye brow.

"That…" Donald stood and took the crane from his brother, "was a present from Chase when he was three." He placed it back into the box and shifted some things around until he pulled out a stuffed horse, "This was Adams, he couldn't sleep without it until he was eight."

"Why do you have all this stuff?" Douglas asked.

"Because…" Donald said, "They remind me of the way things were before training and missions…"

He pulled out the folder marked Subject C, the first few pages were just data about Chase and his abilities, the information had slowly gone from a scientific view to one of personal, it listed his favorite foods, habits and quirks; later pages were more like journal entries and short stories with photos placed vicariously throughout. Pictures of robots and complex mathematic equations filled the last few pages. He couldn't help but smile.

Adams folder was more or less the same, but the pictures were of an assortment of farm animals and cheeses. Bree's was full of rainbows and sparkles and a family portrait of her brothers, her, and himself.

He placed the folders back into the box and closed the lid, he didn't want anything to happen to these memories.

Douglas saw his brother in a different light, "You really care about them," he said.

"Of course, I raised them," Donald said.

"I'm glad you took them away from me."

Donald was shocked to hear his brother talk like that, he'd never been glad whenever he took his things, "Why?"

Douglas hesitated before answering, "I wouldn't have raised them like you did, I just wanted to have bionic soldiers to sell to the highest bidder…" he looked at the ground ashamed, "You're a better father than me."

"Oh Douglas," Donald put his hand on his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

"What if we don't get Chase back? What if Vales uses him for evil purposes? What if…" Douglas had begun to ramble.

"We'll get him back, Chase is smart, even without his memories, he'll realize he's being used… hopefully," Donald said.

After a moment, Douglas returned to his hacking.

 **~ Vales ~**

Emily sat with a pen clamped between her teeth as she typed away at her computer, she had been in her off limits lab for hours doing research on what she might need to give more power to the device Chase and Dina had procured for her. She was calling it the Nucleic Solar Power Source. Her frustration was more than eminent by the way her hair was tussled and the crumpled up pages all over the floor and desk. If she couldn't make it work, then all her hard work will have been for naught.

The only thing she wanted was for Adam, Bree, and Chase to be hers, it was the only thing she had wanted since Donald Davenport had stolen them away from her. They were her children, maybe she hadn't birthed them, but she had used her DNA to give them life. Yes she had Dina, but with everything she had done to make Dina better, it just seemed like she had failed more than anything in raising her to be what she needed her to be. She needed smart, ruthless killers, and Dina was none of those things.

Dina only seemed to care about feelings and having a mom, well, that's not why she was created, she was created to do what she was told when she was told to do it, and she barely got that right. Vales had gone over every bit of programming in her chip time and time again, but she couldn't find where she had gone so wrong with her fourth bionic creation. She had even gone so far as to think that maybe Douglas had been the reason Adam, Bree, and Chase turned out so perfectly, but she always dashed the thought that he was smarter. No one was smarter than she was, no one.

If she were so smart then, why couldn't she figure out the solution for something that should be so simple? There was nothing she could think of that could make the power source more powerful, nothing!

Maybe she wasn't really that smart. Maybe she had just come as far as she had with just pure dumb luck. If that were the case maybe it was fate that Adam, Bree, and Chase hadn't ended up with her, maybe the universe felt like she would have failed as a nurturer and militant trainer for her super soldiers. She had failed with Dina.

Thinking about her failure with Dina always made her want to remover her bionic chip and put it in someone more useful, it was such a powerful device, Dina was just such a useless person to be harnessing that much power.

"Wait…" she thought aloud.

She had laid her head on her desk out of tiredness and despair, her hair flew back as she popped up with an idea. She quickly typed in a few stats onto her computer and waited for a result, all the while holding her breath, crossing her fingers, and biting her lip. When there was a ping and a reading of 100% she threw her hands into the air and cheered.

She had done it! She had discovered a way to make her Nucleic Solar Power Source more powerful!

 **~ Dina ~**

The night was cool with a breeze which blew her thick red hair around her face.

Dina stood on the rooftop of her mother's lab taking in the night sky, they were miles from the nearest city, so the stars shone brightly above. She would occasionally come out here, where it was nice and calm, to think about life and decisions she had made, those she was glad about and those she regretted.

Lately she had made a lot of regretful decisions, most of them concerning Chase and how she had to lie to him on a daily basis. He was the first person she had known in her life that treated her as something more than a device to reach a means. She loved the way he made her feel and how he would smile at her in just the right way to make her feel better, she felt like he actually liked her, in a sincere way that she would never have thought possible by the way her mother talked about her.

She could remember at a young age how Vales had pushed her to train and be a better soldier, and she just getting the hang of her bionics would occasionally hurt herself, she would go to her mother for support and a hug, but only receive a glare and a cold shoulder. She would constantly be told to "Man Up" and to stop being so "Emotional" and "Feely". She felt like she wasn't worthy of her mother's love and was constantly striving for it.

She felt like she had done a pretty good job at keeping an eye on Chase and telling him exactly what Vales had told her too, she kept waiting for a "Good Job" or "Well Done", but she had yet to hear either of those.

Did her mother really love her, or was she just using her to get Chase, Adam, and Bree?

Taking a deep breath in, she thought about before they had left to retrieve the device Vales needed. Her mother had told chase there was a glitch in her bionics, which obviously wasn't true, which is why they needed Chase's help to break into the storage facility. She totally could have gone and retrieved the device all by herself, in and out without any trouble. Why had she been kept in the dark about how badly her mother needed the device until Chase was around to help?

Ugh! Chase, the perfect, handsome, smart, sweet, adorable, bionic boy she was only supposed to pretend to like. Instead she had fallen head over heels for his charm, curse his charm.

When he had asked her how they had gotten together, she had literally frozen from surprise of him asking, she had never anticipated him ever asking her, she had had no idea what to tell him. Certainly not the truth, or he would know everything else was a lie.

A knot had formed in her stomach, she knew she would continue to have to lie to him as long as he was here, her mother would kill her if she told him anything. She stole one more glance at the stars and sighed, she had to tell him the truth, her mother would be angry all she wanted, she knew she would never actually kill her. Chase deserved to know the truth.

Her phone buzzed, Vales was calling her.

"Hello?" Dina answered.

"I need you in my private lab."

"Be right there."

 **~ Chase ~**

Dina had stayed in the room for a little bit, they talked about things they liked about each other and other general topics, she had told him of how she liked fake tattoos because she wasn't brave enough to get a real one, he helped her put a butterfly on her wrist, she put a frog on his. When their conversation had died down, she left him in the room to recover, she had told him she was going to get some fresh air and asked if he wanted to join her, he thought it was a great idea, except he could barely hold himself up at the time, so he told her to go alone.

After a bit of rest, he felt his bionics had kicked in and healed most of his soreness so he decided to do some exploring. Despite being here for about a week, he had seen very little of the facility, Dina or Vales were always ushering him between three or four different places, he felt like he was being kept in the dark and babysat.

He decided he wanted to find the lab and take a look at his chip, find out what the other bionic soldiers had done to him that caused him to lose consciousness, and why Vales had not yet removed it, which seemed like the obvious thing to do unless there was a reason not to.

The halls were deserted at the late hour, but even in the day they never had much activity he had noticed. From what he could recall, he had only ever seen one other person and that was a day janitor Dina had called Phillipe, he didn't speak much English. He had been told all the workers were located in a separate part of the facility so as to keep them separate from Vales own work, which he still didn't what she did.

How could he have been here so long and not know what she worked on? She had told him she was a scientific inventor and that her creations were used for good, but he had yet to see a single of her inventions.

Throughout his exploration, he had found the kitchen, a fitness room, a storage closet, and a garage, when finally he opened a door that lead exactly where he wanted to go, a laboratory. Crossing the room, he noticed it was fairly bare, a few tables with test tubes and beakers, a strange doodad here or there, a curtain in the corner covering what looked to be a bed, and a computer.

The computer was exactly what he was looking for, and to his surprise did not require a password to access. He wirelessly connected to his chip and began running a diagnostics check. All sorts of files appeared on the screen, he had to sort through them to determine which ones would be relevant to his search and which ones wouldn't.

He came across a file called "Abilities" he clicked it opened. Not to his surprise, this file contained a list of active and inactive abilities he could poses, there were quite a few, he was surprised he didn't have more activated, especially Acid Spit, he thought that one would be fun to use. He closed that folder and moved it to the side, revealing behind it a file that made his heart skip a beat, "Memories".

Checking to make sure no one was coming, he clicked the file, a box appeared on the screen requesting a user password. He scrunched his brow, why would this file be locked? And if it were possible to access his memories here, why had Vales not opened the files before so he wouldn't be so confused about everything? He set to work and quickly hacked his way into the file, it was easy work for a bionic super genius.

The file opened and immediately his head felt like it was about to burst, suddenly the diagnostics search pinged to signal that it had found something that didn't belong and asked if he would like to delete it. The pain had caused him to lose focus, but just as he passed out, he hit the enter key.

A/N: Ok, so this chapter was a little emotional and intense at the same time, please let me know what you think in the reviews. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker.


End file.
